galapygosfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Fairwater
'''Luna Fairwater '''is a human archer, crafter, and semi-retired adventurer. Born in Fortuna, around 1425 OCA she left her farm to travel to Elssyia along with Assylis Tehreman and Roman d'Argon. After defending a village from goblins along with this pair, she decided to continue adventuring with them and remains friends with them to this day. Today she operates a pottery shop in Bayhill and occasionally competes professionally in archery. Biography Luna was born in 1410 OCA to a pair of farmers from Fortuna. Her older brother, a career militiaman, taught her how to shoot because he believed anybody should know how to defend themselves. When her parents found out, Luna's brother was punished and she was forbidden from ever practicing archery again. In 1425 OCA, about two years later, Luna was working as a table waitress at the local inn when she encountered a pair of unusual travelers whom she found intriguing. This duo was the wizard Assylis Tehreman and the warrior Roman d'Argon. After telling them about her plight, the two were sympathetic and eventually agreed to take her to Elssyia where she could learn how to shoot from the elves without fear of punishment. After sneaking off of the farm and out of town, Luna quickly bonded with the two men and the trio became friends. Their time as an adventuring party officially began about a week later when Luna helped them defend a small village in west Fortuna from goblins. Her skill with a bow would only improve as she traveled with her new friends, and she quickly became known across the country for her peerless aim. Since she has not spoken to her parents since she was 15, it is unknown what they made of this news. Luna competed in the Jack and the Knave archery tournament for the first time at the age of 21. She came in second in the mounted section and was the only human to make podium in that year's tournament, garnering some acclaim across Elssyia. The next year, Luna was responsible for slaying the vampire Bluudhind who had been attacking several towns along the border between Elssyia and the Badlands. Over the ensuing years, she adventured with Assylis and Roman and became something of a Fortunan folk hero, with many songs being written about her by Fortunan bards. Today, Luna operates the pottery shop Moonclay, in Bayhill. She occasionally competes in archery tournaments and is also an avid breeder of fancy cockatiels. Abilities Luna is a master archer, able to put an arrow through a cricket from 100 paces. She is also fairly skilled at fighting up close, where she prefers a short sword. When using it, she uses the Fortunan sword style. During her adventures with Roman and Assylis, Luna often acted as scout due to her great eyesight and keen hearing. Some bards say that she has elf blood in her, but there is no evidence of this. Relationships Luna remains close friends to this day with Assylis Tehreman and Roman d'Argon. Being the youngest of the group she looks up to the other two and looks to them for guidance. At some point during their adventures Luna became romantically interested in Roman, but they both decided to not pursue a relationship to avoid splitting the group. See Also *Roman d'Argon *Assylis Tehreman *Fortuna Category:Notable People